The Way It Was
by Krystal1989
Summary: All the Weasley children are at Hogwarts. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley? Please R&R. PLEASE :) I suck at these things. Please read! :)
1. The Way It Started

Disclamier: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters.

Summary: All the Weasley are at Hogwarts, all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley?

**The Way it Was**

**Chapter 1**

**The Way It Started**

Ginny Weasley sat locked in her room for the third day in a row. Ginny sat there crying. She was crying over the letter she got from her boyfriend (ex now) Thomas Lawrence (Hufflepuff). The letter read this:

_Ginny,_

_I am so sorry. But I have to end the relationship. I don't think that it is going in the direction that I want it to go. Goodbye_

_My Love Always,_

_Thomas._

"Ginny...it's Charlie can I come in?" a voice called through her door. Ginny went to the door and invited him in. They sat on her bed in silence.

"Oh Charlie" Ginny sobbed. Charlie wrapped his arms around his little sister and wiped away all her tears. Ginny sat there in his arms for quite a while. When she was through crying she slid out of Charlie's arms.

"Thanks Charlie." Ginny said though sniffs.

"Hey Ginny we all have a surprise for you. Why don't you come outside with me?" Charlie asked holding out his hand.

"Ok." Ginny replied reaching for his hand. Charlie was too quick for her he swept her up into his arms and started to carry her downstairs.

"CHARLIE" Ginny yelled. But her shouts soon became giggles. Charlie carried her all the way outside. There were two long tables strung together. Smiling she slid out of his arms and into her seat. Charlie gave her a smile and slid next to her.

"Hey Ginny it is great to actually see you." Ron said happily.

"Ha-Ha funny Ron." Ginny said reaching for a steak and potato.

"Can I have all eyes on me please?" Bill asked standing up. All eyes turned to Bill. Percy and Charlie eyes met for a quick second then they looked up at Bill.

"I am happy to announce that Charlie, Percy and I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year." Bill said smiling.

"Oh well if this isn't a happy." Fred said.

"Yeah all the Weasley's at Hogwarts." George said.

"Shut it you two. What will you guys be teaching?" Ginny asked looking up at her brothers.

"Well....Charlie will be teaching Flying to first years and coaching Quidditch, Percy will be teaching a new subject. It will help seventh years find out what they want to do in life. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Bill said smiling.

"Wait Fred and I are stuck with Percy while everyone gets off free?" George asked.

"Yes George, now I will expect respect!" Percy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well here is to an interesting year at Hogwarts" Ginny said lifting her glass to the air.

Well? That was the first chapter! What did you think? Should I keep it going? Let me know. Ok. Well Read and Review PLEASE. Cuz if ya don't then I am not continuing!!

Thanks much

Ashtyn


	2. Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters.

Summary: All the Weasley are at Hogwarts, all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley?

**The Way It Was**

**Chapter 2**

** Back at Hogwarts**

**One Week Later......**

Ginny glanced up at the Head table. Her brothers were in deep conversation when Dumbledore stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment? Thank you. Now has I am sure you have noticed the three new people up here at the staff table. Let me introduce them. They are Professor Bill Weasley (Bill stands) he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. (Bill sits) Professor Charlie Weasley. (Charlie stands) he will be teaching flying for first years and coaching Quidditch. (Charlie sits) and last Professor Percy Weasley (Percy stands) he will be starting a new class that all seventh years must take. Now I will let him explain." Dumbledore said sitting down the smiling at Percy.

"Thank you Dumbledore. Well I will be teaching a class for the ministry. It will be showing you and helping you achieve what you want once you leave Hogwarts. So are there any questions before I hand this back over to Dumbledore?" Percy asked looking around. One hand shot up.

"Yes you what is your name and year?" Percy asked pointing to a girl at the Hufflepuff table.

"Katie Thompson seventh year, does that mean that all the Weasley children are at Hogwarts?" The girl asked waiting a response. Percy looked at the head table.

"Yes all Weasley children are at Hogwarts." Percy said smiling he sat down.

"Yes well everyone I have for words to say. Whots mitt...Dig in." Dumbledore said

smiling. The plates in front of them filled with food. Ginny looked up at Charlie and smiled.

He smiled back before filling his own plate full of food.

"Hermione what is the password I want to go to bed early." Ginny asked keeping

her eyes from Ron.

"It is Harley" Hermione said to Ginny before heading back into her conversation with Harry. Ginny rose from the table and left the Great Hall. She smiled to herself as she let her legs take her to where they wanted. She found herself at the Fat Lady.

"Harley" Ginny said simply. She went to her dormitories. Her head hit the pillow and she was out.

Sorry it is so short. I will update soon I promise!!!!! I plan to make the next chapter longer. Thanks Much for Reading!

Love always

Ashtyn


	3. Problems at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters.

Summary: All the Weasleys' are at Hogwarts, all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley?

**The Way It Was**

**Chapter 3**

**Problems At Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley sat up in bed in a cold sweat. She glanced around and thought about the night before. She smiled and glanced at her wizard clock 5:30. _Oh Well... might as well stay up _she thought to her self as she headed to the bathroom. Ginny headed down to the Great Hall. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the big oak doors to the Great Hall. Ginny put on a smile then headed to her table when...

"Hey Weasley" called a voice. All the heads turned. Including all the Weasley brothers.

"Yes Malfoy" Ginny said quite calmly.

"I was wondering something. I figured you were the best person to ask." Draco said coming over to her. His eyes were darting everywhere.

"Well what were you wondering?" Ginny asked standing her ground.

"I was wondering if your family is so poor that they have to have all the children at Hogwarts." Draco said with an evil smirk coming across his face. It took Ginny two strides then...... **Wham**. Ginny fist connected to Draco's face.

"Virginia Ann Weasley." Called a voice though the hall.

"Yes Charlie?" Ginny asked using her sweetest little girl voice.

"What have I told you about hitting?" Charlie asked a smile playing on his lips.

"I have Detention right?" Ginny asked losing the little girl voice.

"Yup." Was the answer she got. Ginny turned then **Wham.** Draco had gotten up and had got a hit in. Before anyone had a chance to process what happened yet another voice came to the hall.

"Three nights detention!" called the voice. All heads turned to professor Dumbledore.

Ginny sat in the hospital wing. Next to her on another hospital sat Draco Malfoy. He was tending to a broken and bloody nose. She only had a black eye.

"Look Weasley, I don't know what came over me back there. So I'm sorry." Draco said quietly before turning away.

"Wait Malfoy, Do you mean that?" Ginny asked looking his way.

"Believe it or not Weasley, yeah I meant it." Draco said looking down at the ground.

"Oh ok then I am sorry to." Ginny said as she stared out the window. At that moment the hospital wing doors flew open.

"Oh Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked running to his sister's bed. "And you Malfoy, how could you hit my sister, Why I otta"

"Ron, he already explained to me and he apologized." Ginny said putting a comforting arm around her brother's.

"What are you doing badgering my patients, Mr. Weasley?" asked a very mad Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ron said a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Yes I am sure you are. No Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley you may leave now." Madma Pomfrey said as she turned to walk away.

"Thank you." The two coursed.

"Well then Malfoy guess I will be seeing you in Detention." Ginny said turning to leave with her brother.

"Yes I guess you will." Draco said as she left. As soon as the doors were closed he added, "My fiery angle."

Ok so now what do you guys think. R&R or I won't update. OK

Much Luv,

Ashtyn


	4. Getting Ready For Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters.

Summary: All the Weasleys' are at Hogwarts, all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley?

**The Way It Was**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting Ready For Detention **

Ginny sat up in her four poster bed in the bed next to hers sat Amanda.

"Good morning Ginny" Amanda said a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Morning, Mandy" Ginny said smiling as she awoke from her slumber.

"EWWW, you know I hate that name" Amanda said as she winkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I know" Ginny called as she headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Ginny, You might want to come out here." Amanda called thought the bathroom door.

"Hang on, I'll be out in a sec, I am just getting dressed in my uniform." Ginny called back as she finished brushing her hair.

"OK but um...you might want to hurry and I mean hurry" Amanda said as the door opened.

"What is going on so that I need to hurry?" Ginny asked as she looked at Amanda.

"That." Amanda said as she pointed to the Hawk that sat upon Ginny's pillow.

"Oh my gosh..." Ginny trailed as she headed towards the hawk. In the hawks pouch held a letter. It read:

_My Dearest Virginia,_

_I can only watch you from afar, no matter how much I want to hold you to call you mine, to hug and kiss you I'll never have you. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for what happened today. I wanted to do something to stop it but I couldn't. You would laugh at me and I would have to go though that pain. I don't think I could handle that. Especially when it comes from you. I will watch you for that is all I can do._

_Forever Yours,_

_Ice Dragon_

"Ginny who is Ice Dragon?" Amanda asked as she looked back at the letter.

"I don't know Amanda, I just don't know." Ginny said as she shook her head.

**Great Hall**

As Ginny lowered herself into her spot a gray school owl flew towards her. It dropped a short note that read.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Meet in the Great Hall at 8:00 P.M. for you detentions._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor C. Weasley, _

"Oh joy, detention with Malfoy." Ginny said as she filled her plate up with food.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!$&

Well what do you think? Is it good? Should I keep going? Any people that want to know when I update let me know! Oh yes to all my reviewers THANKS SO MUCH!!!! I love you all!!! To those who continue to review:

quidditchcaptain14: Ok I am continuing!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review...By the way I love your stories!! :-)

To the rest of you

LUV YA!!!

**Ashtyn**


	5. Detention With A Malfoy Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters.

Summary: All the Weasleys' are at Hogwarts, all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is this a good or bad thing, especially when the Slytherin prince falls for the youngest Weasley?

**The Way It Was**

** Chapter 5 **

**Detention With A Malfoy Part 1**

Ginny strode out of the Common Room in a huff. She was on her way to

detention with Malfoy. As she was heading to the Great Hall she ran into….

"Aidan...I am so sorry" Ginny said as she reached to pull the fellow forth year to

his feet.

"It is ok Ginny" Aidan said as he brushed himself off. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I have detention." Ginny said with a sigh

"Oh ok…Well I'll see you in the Common Room then?" Aidan said.

"Yeah…Ok I gotta run…see you later" Ginny called as she tore down the

corridor.

"Yeah bye" Aidan called out to know one.

**Great Hall**

"Ginny skidded to a stop outside the oak doors to the Great Hall. Ginny walked

in putting on a fake smile. The only person in the room was…

"Hullo Malfoy" Ginny said sitting so her back was facing him. Draco was in

shock but was able to reply.

"Hello Weasley" Draco replied returning his eyes to his potions book. After

several minutes of silence he heard a loud sigh. He looked up from his book to see Ginny

looking at him.

"May I help you?" Draco asked setting his book down.

"I am bored" Ginny drawled as she moved over to him.

"Yes well I am too." Draco replied scooting down the bench a bit.

"Lets play a game!" Ginny said as she flashed him a smile.

"Um…ok" Draco replied_ Wow since when was she so hot…No! Draco stop _

_thinking about her like that…she is a Weasley...a dirt poor Weasley...but she is still hot._

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare" Ginny said a wicked smile came to her face. "You can go first"

"Ok then Ginny…truth or dare?" Draco asked. He decided to play along.

"Um...truth." Ginny asked…she had to play it safe...he is a Malfoy.

"Truth huh? OK um…are you a virgin?" Draco asked a smirk coming across his

face. _Man she is hot! _

"Yes I am." Ginny said as she begun to blush. _Wow he is hot! EWWW Virginia _

_Ann Weasley that is DRACO MALFOY!!! Get a hold of yourself!!!! Yes but he is still _

_really hot! _(A/N we all know he is…lol ) "So then Draco truth or dare?"

"You called me Draco." Draco said looking at her in shock.

"Um…yeah I guess I did." Ginny said a slight blush coming to her face. "So

Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Draco said smiling. _God those lips look so kissable…makes me want to _

_grab her into a hug and just…_at that moment an owl came flying into the Great Hall.

Ginny reached up and grabbed it.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley,_

_Thank you your first detention has been severed meet here tomorrow same time for your _

_next detention._

_Thank You,_

_Professor C. Weasley_

"Well than Draco I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny smiled sweetly before hoping off of the bench.

"Hey Ginny," Draco said "What was my truth?"

"Why do you hate my family?" Ginny asked as she walked out of the Great Hall.

_Why do I hate her family? I mean I don't but my father does. _ Draco thought to

himself as he headed to his dormitories.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

OK OK OK so what so you think??? R&R PLEASE!!!! 

Luv Ya ;)

Ashtyn


End file.
